narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodline Weave
(血継織, Kekkeiori) also known as the Weave is a name given to an ability originally possessed by the forsaken family of the . Following the death of most of the family members, the ability in its unaltered state was possessed by Suseri Ōtsutsuki and Tsumatsu Ōtsutsuki, the last members of the family. Stated by Suseri each child born within the family possessed an unaltered weave regardless if their parents possessed an altered weave. To form a weave a user will mix their blood with the individual(s) into a container, followed by flowing their chakra into it. Each user will then take a drink of the mixture, during so causes a unique mark to form on them for a brief moment before vanishing. The weave once created allows individuals to awaken possessed by those who formed the weave, regardless if they are a direct descendant of the original wielder of the weave. As the family grows the new abilities they are possessed by the children are added to the weave. Suseri stated that only the descendants of the weave's progenitors can access it and gain abilities.「　」also stated that those who attempt to obtain the blood of the clan without being a descendant is attacked by it. Known Weaves Dynasty Weave The Dynasty weave originated from Suseri Ōtsutsuki and is possessed by the Soga Dynasty. Though this weave the members are granted access to several abilities. After the formation of the weave due to the individuals that formed it, caused it to mutate and providing new abilities that are not present in other weaves. As a result of the mutation, the female and male sides of the dynasty saw unique changes. The female side gained the ability to reproduce with other females, while retaining the ability to reproduce with males. The male side of the dynasty gained to ability to choose the genetic traits that they wish to pass on to their offspring. Musubi Weave The Musbi weave is a unique weave not originally formed by a member of the blood weaver family and possessed by the Musubi Clan. This weave formed after the founder of the clan received a blood transfusion from the head of the Soga Dynasty. The weave was solidified and mutated after another founder received a blood transfusion from her counterpart as well as performing blood rite with another. The weave fully appearing in the first Musubi. Member of the clan are known to be able to pass on Kekkei genkai they posses to others that share their blood regardless if they are a direct descendent, however said individual will lose the ability to use the passed on ability. Through the weave the female members of the Musubi Clan are known to be capable of having children that have more the two genetic parents. While the male members are capable of creating children by simply combining their blood with that of another, which rapidly develops into a child. Blood Weave The Blood weave originated from Tsumatsu Ōtsutsuki Trivia * According to Suseri, an individual with an ability to create a weave cannot form a weave with another member. Along with this she stated that even family members can't access the weave of others. This includes twins as well. ** In addition she stated that once a weave is formed, it cannot be destroyed unless the entire family that formed the weave is killed. ** Stated by Tsumatsu in the event that two children of opposing weaves create a child, said child will be born with an unaltered weave and but has the chance to awaken a single ability possessed by its parents. * Due to ability of the family and each child having an unaltered weave, members were often taken and used by other families within the clan. Category:Kaiser Terms